Stormy Night Bonding
by YukinaMizuki
Summary: When they were younger, Ivan and Dirk were very close, but growing up has made them grow apart. Maybe one stormy night can change all of that. (Sorry for such a horrible summary! You can look at it as Yaoi, or just brotherly)


**Hey everyone! YukinaMizuki here! I'm so sorry for being inactive for so long. *bows to the ground muttering apologies* it's just that I've been busy with other stuff, and I just didn't have the time (or sadly, inspiration) to write anything. So to prove I'm not dead, here's a fanfic with Ivan and Dirk. Now you can view it as a cute sibling relationship, or an incest yaoi couple, its fine with me either way. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was raining. Hard. The news reports said it was the strongest storm of the year. Everyone in Grand Bazaar stayed in their rightful homes, and that included Ivan, who sat by the couch near the fireplace, reading a book. Others seemed to hate the rain, but for Ivan, it was peaceful. And he could read.

"_I do hope the children are alright…they're such good kids." _Ivan thought to himself, flipping another page of the book he was reading absentmindedly. He was kept in this trance for awhile, until he heard a whimper come from the rooms.

"_Whimpering? It must be an injured animal or something. But why would it be coming from Dirk's room?" _Ivan wondered walking towards the sound. "Hey Dirk! If you brought a cat home I'm going to-"Ivan was about to scold, but stopped mid-sentence.

He was surprised. He didn't see a cat or any animal in sight. All he saw was Dirk. But not in the way Ivan was used to. When anyone pictured Dirk, they'd imagine a mischievous boy who would never stop smiling until everyone smiled with him. The boy in front of him was the exact opposite. Dirk was a mess. He was under the covers, shaking, and scared.

Even though Dirk was like this, he still managed to notice Ivan standing there. "W-what are you doing here? Are you gonna laugh at me for being such a baby then compare me to your students?" Dirk managed to mutter through the blankets.

Those words made Ivan's heart ache, but he didn't let it show, as he sat next to the lump on the bed also known as his brother. "Of course not Dirk. I'm your brother, and I'm supposed to watch out for you. So what's wrong?" Ivan asked quietly, waiting for a reply.

The room was silent for a moment, as Dirk contemplated whether or not to answer him. "Y-you'll probably just laugh at me..." Dirk finally said, and Ivan shook his head. "I promise I won't. Now tell me."

When Dirk still wouldn't reply, Ivan started guessing. "Is it girl problems?" Ivan tried. Dirk answered with a no barely heard through all the blankets. "Umm...food problems?" That was a no as well, and he even got an "Are you kidding me?" from his brother.

Lastly, the guess that he was sure was correct from the start. "...It's the storm, isn't it?" Ivan guessed gently, and Dirk became silent.

As another flash of thunder erupted outside, Dirk abandoned the blankets, and buried his head against Ivan's shirt. Ivan was caught off guard, and fell against the pillows. That answered his question. "Looks like I'm sleeping here tonight, aren't I?" Ivan smiled, and managed to adjust himself in a position that would be comfortable for the both of them.

"I-it's just I remember our parents every time there's a storm...and I'd get scared I'd lose everyone else I care about..." Dirk explained, and Ivan nodded. "I understand...its okay, I'm here now."

After a few minutes of Dirk's shaking, and another round of thunder, the room had become quiet. "Hey, doesn't this seem familiar?" Ivan mused. "When you were younger, and there would be storms as bad as this, or you'd have bad dreams, you'd crawl to my room and ask to sleep in my bed."

Dirk turned red in embarrassment. "That was before. I can't do that anymore." Ivan gave him a look. "Dirk. You're my brother. I'm supposed to look out for you, and I care about you, so don't be afraid to ask for my help, or for anything at all. I've always got your back."

"But you don't seem to act like it sometimes.., you always say you're busy with work, and you're always talking about your students, and you don't even hang out with me anymore..." Dirk said sadly, and Ivan knew it was true.

He never noticed how Dirk's attitude would change when he'd blow him off, or when he would talk too much about his students. He never noticed how sometimes, he didn't even act like a brother to him.

"I'm so sorry Dirk...I've never noticed... Even if I have all these kids that I talk about, you're still the most important person in my life. Starting now, I will be a proper brother to you," Ivan promised. "I'd like that," Dirk smiled burying himself closer to Ivan's chest.

"Good night Dirk," Ivan murmured, stroking Dirk's hair. "Night Ivan..." Dirk, replied, hugging him tighter, no longer afraid of the storm.

_Maybe the storm isn't so bad after all... _Ivan and Dirk thought, before they fell asleep.

END

* * *

**Was it any good? R&R if you guys like. You don't have to, but it would make me very happy. See ya guys! YukinaMizuki, out.**


End file.
